Wireless communications devices, such as cellular phones, pagers, PDAs, and many other similar devices are prolific in modern society. One commonality among most of the devices is the use of batteries to power the devices. Batteries, by their very nature, discharge with use and at some point the battery does not contain sufficient charge to power the device. Currently, there are ways to determine battery life remaining for a device. Additionally, the devices often include a display showing the amount of time or a percentage of the charge of the battery remaining.
Users often ignore warnings indicating that there is low power remaining until a device ceases to work. If the user has no alternative way to power the device until the battery gets replaced or recharged, the device becomes useless. In the event of an emergency or otherwise, the device will not allow even a brief communication until the battery is replaced or another power source is provided.